


Back to the Band

by Jacob_The_Random_Writer



Category: Big Time Rush (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 22:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20713334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacob_The_Random_Writer/pseuds/Jacob_The_Random_Writer
Summary: What if when James decided to leave the band a different series of events caused him to return? How can Logan and the others convince their pretty boy to rejoin BTR.This is an old story I posted elsewhere that I'm re-posting here.





	Back to the Band

“Ok we really need James back”Kendall said falling onto the couch in the recording booth lounge. I nodded along but my phone vibrated cutting my attention from Kendall to the screen I quickly texted back. “Well we’ve asked nicely let’s just kidnap him”Carlos said jumping up and down. I shook my head sending yet another text “James hates kidnappers”I said matter of fact like as if the other two hadn’t known that about James. 

“Who have you been texting”Kendall said reaching for my phone while still laying down on the couch I moved it out of his reach. “Get the phone”Carlos yelled and attempted to get my phone “Ok stop”I yelled really not wanting to get tackled at the moment. 

“I’m texting”I paused “James”Kendall’s mouth fell open “What! He’s talking to you”. Carlos scoffed “Of course he is”I looked over to Carlos “What does that mean”I asked and Kendall laughed. “You should know you’re the smart one”Carlos said sitting next to me.

I sighed and shrugged “James totally likes you”Carlos clarified I took a breath as if to say something but I didn’t have anything to say. Instead, I shook my head “Really Logan you don’t see it”Kendall said Carlos laughed. “Oh I like your new hair cut Logan”Carlos impersonated James “I love your eyes Logan”then Kendall. Carlos chimed in again “That was a really nice dinner Logan”I crossed my arms “That dinner was for all of us until you two left”. 

Carlos looked down and blushed a little and Kendall averted his eyes. I rolled my eyes “I know you guys are dating and all but, do you have to make out every time you can”I said looking at Kendall then at Carlos. 

“Well at least we’re together you’ve had a crush on James since you met him”I couldn’t protest that since it was true. “Do you remember the first time we all went to his house”Carlos said smiling fondly at the memory.

~7th Grade Flashback~

“This is my house, guys come on”James yelled letting his bike drop on the lawn Kendall, Carlos, and I did the same. The door opened and a woman in a suit smiled at all of us James ran up and hugged her Kendall and Carlos standing behind him while I stood in the back trying my hardest not to be seen. 

“Mom this is Kendall”James pointed to Kendall “Carlos”then to Carlos “And this is Logan”. James grabbed my arm and pulled me forward I looked at the ground shyly “Hi”I said quietly. “Well come on in boys and make yourself at home”James dragged me in Kendall and Carlos followed us.

“We’ll be sleeping in the living room so put your stuff down here”James said and we dropped our stuff. “What should we do now”Carlos said smiling we all shrugged. We did random stuff until it got dark “Hey guys”James said grabbing something “I got a scary movie”he held it up. 

I swallowed hard and faked a smile as he put the movie in the dvd player. James turned off the light and settled on his sleeping bag next to me, I was between Kendall and James while Carlos was on the left of Kendall. The movie started and everyone, except me, cheered. 

After a horrifying hour and a half the movie was finally over “That’s wasn’t that scary”Carlos said in a fake voice. “Yeah I’ve seen worst”Kendall added although I knew they were both lying. “Whatever it was so fake”James said, though he wasn’t lying, he stood and walked to the kitchen. 

“I gotta use the bathroom”Carlos got up and took one step then froze “Um can you come with me”he asked Kendall and Kendall nodded. They both left walking down the hall and to the bathroom slowly, I sat shaking for some reason all I could think of was the scary movie. 

“Hey”I jumped and let out a small yelp “Whoa calm down it’s just me”James said sitting down next to me and handing me a water bottle. “Sorry I’m just a little on edge from the movie you know”I decided not to lie to him.

“Well don’t worry it’s just a movie and nothing like that would ever happen”I knew it was true and somehow hearing it from James made some of the fear go away. Kendall and Carlos came back and sat down “What time is it”Kendall asked and James checked his small flip phone. “About 12”Kendall nodded and gave a yawn “Are you guys tired”James asked looking at me then at Carlos and Kendall. 

Carlos nodded and Kendall shrugged and I gave a indifferent ‘eh’ even though I was. “We can go to sleep. Or we can tp the kid from school who lives a block away”Carlos jumped up and laughed “Yeah that one”James got up and so did Kendall. 

“Alright let’s do that”I got up quickly and James ran down the hall, I didn’t know anyone who lived down the street and I didn’t know James knew someone from school lived down the street either but this was gonna be fun. James came back with a 24 pack of toilet paper and his shoes in his hands “Get your shoes on boys we’re going tp-ing”we all quickly put on our shoes and James handed the 24 pack to Kendall. 

“I gotta get something else”he said running to the kitchen, after a couple of seconds he came back. “Ok come on”he opened the door and we all followed him “So who’re we tp-ing”Kendall asked. “Just Amy Wilshire”he smirked “Oh that really rude girl who always picks on those nerds”Carlos said I paused “Wait she bullies me. I’m not a nerd”I looked to everyone and they all avoided eye contact then laughed. “Sweet”Kendall said speeding up a little, after a short walk James stopped and pointed.

“There”he whispered and we began opening the 24 pack of paper. James held a carton of eggs up “I got eggs” making Carlos cheer and rush to grab one. We had a great time throwing paper and eggs at the house until finally a light turned on and we all bolted. “Don’t let them see you”James yelled running and jumping into a bush. 

We all hid for a while until the light went off then we ran back to James’s house. “That was awesome”Carlos yelled entering the house “Dude shhh”James shushed him and Carlos gave a quick apology. We sat back down on our sleeping bags and began talking only a few minutes later James’ mother came out in a silk robe “Boys it is-”she paused to check the time “1:30 am it’s time to go to sleep”James said sorry and she left. 

“Alright time for bed”Kendall said slipping into his sleeping bag and getting comfortable. Carlos and James did the same and I was the last to get settled. There was some last minute whispering but then Kendall fell asleep first, Carlos second and then James. 

I still laid awake even though it was hours since that scary movie the memory of it was still vividly fresh in my mind. I laid awake alone jumping at even the slightest sound of breathing for probably an hour. James groaned a little and sat up reaching from his water bottle he jumped a little when he saw me awake.

“Why are you still awake Logan”he whispered laying down and turning towards me. “It’s nothing”I said I already told him about being scared before if I said it again he’d just think I’m being a baby. “Is it the scary movie again”he said raising his eyebrow. I sunk deeper into my sleeping bag “Yeah”I gave a small nod he moved closer to me and put an arm around me for a hug. 

“Don’t be scared I’ll always be there for you ok”he said. I expected him to remove his arm but he didn’t he kept his arm there and fell back asleep. I felt weirdly safe with his arm around me. It was nice thinking about nothing else but him. My eyes drooped closed and I fell asleep. 

~End of Flashback~

“Yeah that was nice”I said smiling I hadn’t realized that we had all been very quiet for the past three minutes. “God what are we gonna do”Carlos pouted I sent another text to James “Logan maybe you can convince him to come back”. I raised my hands and shook my head “No way James and I already talked about that and he got really mad even stopped talking to me for a little while”.

Kendall rolled off of the couch onto the floor and let out a long groan “Without James it’s like we aren’t even Big Time Rush. It’s like we’re three losers singing together”I nodded a little sigh. Maybe I’m being a little selfish, James is more important to this band than he is to some other record company and if Carlos and Kendall can’t convince him I sure will try. 

I started to text him again, I didn’t use the direct ‘You must come back’ approach instead I used the emotional. I sent him a simple text saying “Hey remember the first time we all came over to your house?”. That little question was sure to spark his memory and make him see how mean he’s being to the band. 

“With or without James we need to record so you dogs better. Get. Back. In. The. Booth!”Gustavo yelled pointing to the recording booth. The three of us trudged back into the booth. We got all prepped with one mic at the end empty, I let out a sad sigh, Gustavo started a track and Kendall started. 

Carlos and I then chimed in and after only a second Gustavo stopped it. “No no no!”he yelled “Start again”we repeated this song over and over about five times. “Arg no! What is wrong with you guys why can’t you sing! You can’t sing a single good song!”Gustavo yelled and banged on the desk. 

“Oh yeah well I have a song for you”Kendall said looking over at Carlos and I. “Oh you’re such a turd”he sang and Carlos laughed joining in “Oh yeah a giant turd”they sang together. I sighed and shrugged “And you look like a turd”we all sang together. “And you smell like a turd”a voice came from the doorway and we all looked over. James stood smiling and huffing “James”Kendall yelled running over and hugging him.

Carlos and I did the same, although when the other two left I seemed to liger a moment longer. “Glad you’re back buddy”Kendall said with a huge smile on his face. “James”Kelly ran out of the booth and also hugged him. 

After they discussed him coming back we attempted to do a couple of tracks, but every time we started I would forget words to the sound track and Kendall wouldn’t stop laughing. Finally we got done and left back to the Palm Woods “Dude I’m beat from today”Carlos said falling onto the couch face first. “Mom”Kendall yelled grabbing juice boxes from the fridge “Katie”he yelled. 

Neither answered, they must not be home, Kendall passed James and I dropping juice boxes in front of us. James hurried up to the slide wanting to have a go due to his lack of slides for a while. Kendall set a juice box in front of Carlos’s face and smirked crawling over him. 

James slid down and groaned “Ugh you guys”he stomped into our room. I also entered not wanting to see what they were going to do. I closed the door and laughed I looked up at James who was removing his shirt. I blushed deep scarlet and went for my bed, we were both silent until I looked up. He didn’t bother putting on a shirt, like normal, but this time all I wanted to do was touch his toned body.

I let out a small noise “Huh”he said and I shook my head “You know Logan”. I looked into his eyes and he smirked sitting down on my bed “You’re the reason I came back”. I blushed and stared up at him with big eyes “That thing you said, remember the first time you all came over to my house’”I nodded. 

“Well let me tell you a little secret”he got close to my ear “That’s the night that it started”. His hot breath tickled my ear and my face grew more red I opened my mouth to say something but all that came out was a small squeak. 

“S-started what?”I finally manage to ask and he, still close to my ear, leaned away from my ear and closer to my face. He pressed his lips to mine and my eyes got even bigger along with my blush. He pulled away with a smirk “This crush”he got up and left the room shutting the door behind him. 

I was immensely shocked, I couldn’t move, I couldn’t do anything. All I could do was try to register what just happened. After about a minute of sitting there was my mouth slightly open it shut into a small smile. My hand rose to cover my mouth “Wow”.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if this is cringy, again it's very old.


End file.
